Resident Evil: De dioses y humanidad perdida
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Wesker, al visitar a Spencer, conoce su pasado y define su futuro. El juego de ajedrez termina, sólo para empezar otra vez, y él ya sabe cómo acabará; lo lleva sabiendo desde el principio. Wesker sabe que es la hora de prevalecer, la hora de ser un dios.


**Nota: **Bueno, he aquí un extracto de mi historia 'How Gods Are Born', la cual _Akire Wesker_ me pidió que tradujera, aunque por lo menos ya llevo este pequeño poquito xDDD Aquí... bueno, pues me centro más bien en lo que siente Wesker a lo largo de este pequeño fragmento; sí, es como una nueva versión de lo que pasa en Inglaterra (he asumido que allí está la otra mansión Spencer), cuando Wesker llega y Spencer le cuenta sobre su pasado, etc, etc xD Y ni os cuento lo guay que está meterse por completo en la piel del personaje... ale, ya me callo xD

Espero que os guste. Arriba RE en español!

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, sino a Capcom.

* * *

**

_Resident Evil: De dioses y humanidad perdida_

**Agosto, 2006  
Mansión Spencer, Inglaterra**

Cuando llegó, una furiosa tormenta bramaba sobre él, los poderosos destellos de luz abriéndose camino por entre la oscuridad del cielo y zigzagueando por las nubes. Lluvia y viento acompañaban la tormenta, tan furiosos y tan intensos como el trueno. El cielo parecía estar lloviendo su desazón y sus advertencias sobre él, pero no las atendió. Incluso habiéndose advertido a sí mismo, no se había escuchado. No era tan estúpido como para retroceder ahora que la decisión estaba hecha, y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, bajo un cielo lluvioso de verano.

La lluvia paró pronto, como si hubiera estado esperando su venida para apaciguarse. Se había quedado bajo el cielo durante sólo Dios sabía cuanto, mirando fijamente a la lujosa y espléndida fachada del Estado Spencer. La muy nítida luz de encima del porche, incluyendo la oscuridad en la que el edificio estaba sumida, lo hacía parecer como si lo hubieran sacado de una película de terror, y no era nada lejos de la realidad, Wesker lo sabía. Había sido construido exactamente como el de la aniquilada Racoon City y, si el exterior era idéntico, entonces no dudaba que lo de dentro sería diferente.

Cuánto tiempo, dinero, esfuerzo y noches en vela le habían costado encontrar este lugar... Y ahora, estaba allí, guiado por un instinto y una ansiedad que aún palpitaba en un rincón de su mente, una ansiedad que lo había estado remordiendo durante tres largos años. Le alegraba saber que su casi infinita paciencia y persistencia por fin iban a dar su fruto.

Decidió entrar; ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y, para ser sinceros, lo último que necesitaba era una neumonía. Ah bueno, cómo si se hubiera preguntado sobre eso alguna vez... Siguiendo su instinto y su cautela omnipresente, al principio votó por no usar la puerta principal, pero Spencer no podía estar esperando su llegada, ¿verdad? Como el mismo Wesker había dicho, él 'se había convertido en un fugitivo en el mismo mundo que él había anhelado controlar' y, por lo tanto, le sería imposible saber sobre él y sus planes.

Por supuesto, el otro lado de la moneda era que Wesker tampoco sabía sobre Spencer. Ese astuto viejo había sido lo suficientemente listo como para no soltar prenda, así que Wesker tuvo que admitir -de mala gana- que estaría en desventaja si era necesario descifrar los planes de Spencer. La situación no lo puso nervioso, como era normal. Wesker era un hombre que mantenía todo bajo control, no importaba qué; al menos, lo intentaba. Tenía sus momentos de fracaso, pero siempre eran seguidos por una rápida y fuerte recuperación.

De todos modos y negándose a malgastar más tiempo, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal y el hecho de encontrarla sin pestillo causó que una mezcla de emociones lo asaltara. La duda nubló su mente momentáneamente y lo hizo vacilar, pero con mucha seguridad sabía que no podía acobardarse. Por ello, Wesker cruzó el portón y fue bienvenido por una escena bastante familiar, una que habría sido asombrosa para otra persona que fuera totalmente ajena a lo que le esperaba.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: esta mansión era idéntica a la de Raccoon, al menos en lo que respectaba al recibidor. Una gran escalera subía el corredor y luego se dividía en dos rutas, las cuales llevaban a dos balcones superiores. Las paredes estaban hechas de baldosas de un sofisticado color blanco, o lo estarían si no fuera por su apariencia gastada y gris. Como era de esperar, había puertas, y demasiadas para ponerse a contarlas. ¿Quién sabía adónde llevaban? A Wesker no le hacía mucha gracia ni se mostraba muy entusiasta en saberlo, aunque se habría mostrado interesado de no ser por la situación en la que debía concentrarse.

El instinto le volvió a avisar, diciéndole -_repitiéndole_ como si fuera una oración frenética- que Spencer estaría en su habitación, la principal si en efecto estaba en lo cierto; sólo Dios sabía cuántas habitaciones tenía ese lugar. Wesker cerró las puertas y, cuando la puerta encajó con el marco, un soso _click_ resonó por el pasillo. ¿Un sistema de seguridad?

_Si hay trampas aquí tales como baldosas sueltas y habitaciones con techos llenos de estacas, esto no es nada fuera de lo común._

Era posible, pero ¿por qué la activación tan repentina? Spencer no se habría arriesgado a comunicarse con el mundo exterior, así que las posibilidades de que él hubiera cruzado esa puerta eran muy escasas. ¿A lo mejor otra persona? Oh, Wesker lo dudaba mucho. ¿Aunque quién lo sabía con certeza? Tuvo una pequeña corazonada: podría haber sido Sergei en sus días con vida, pero eso era aún improbable. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para preguntarse quién había estado ahí; era _quien estaba ahí_ quien importaba.

Con calma, subió las escaleras y, por intuición, se encaminó al ala oeste. Wesker cayó en la cuenta de que el aspecto del recibidor sólo había encubierto el estado real de la mansión. Había manchas de suciedad y muchas paredes estaban desconchadas; ciertamente a Spencer no le había importado el estado del edificio, pues era muy improbable que se molestara en limpiar una residencia tan grande.

Paseó por la mansión hasta que encontró un camino que le llevaría a donde estaba Spencer. Wesker había pensado que no tendría problema alguno en guiarse por la mansión pero cuando empezó a entrar más adentro y a explorar más habitaciones y pasillos, pronto comprendió que esto era muy diferente al viejo Estado, así que hizo paso al razonamiento lógico. Dejando aparte sus instintos, Wesker tomó un pasillo a su derecha y lo siguió, la tormenta de fuera aún tronando.

No pudo evitar relacionar el tiempo de fuera con su creciente ansiedad; cuanto más había aumentado, más rayos habían atormentado el cielo. También lo podría haber relacionado a su dilema interno, al cual pronto puso un punto y final. ¿Por qué estar intimidado por el poder que pronto adquiriría? Lo ayudaría a alcanzar sus metas, y de verdad le importaba un comino si el fin justificaba los medios o no. El poder de Spencer pronto sería superado por el suyo propio una vez que se lo arrebatara.

Wesker se topó con la única puerta del pasillo, una puerta de roble grande y robusta que llevaba a una habitación aún desconocida para él. Con otra corazonada y ligeras punzadas en las sienes, la abrió suavemente. Bingo: era la habitación de Spencer.

Wesker entró dentro con serenidad, echando un rápido vistazo a las impresionantes estanterías a ambos lados y al oxidado candelabro que colgaba sobre el centro de la habitación. Hubiera sido bastante prestigioso y maravilloso, pero esos días ya habían pasado. La mirada fija al frente, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tras dar un breve respingo. Allí estaba, el hombre que le daría las respuestas que había buscado durante tanto tiempo y el hombre cuyo poder Wesker pronto le arrebataría.

_Y cuán de tanto ha caído el poderoso Ozwell Spencer..._

En efecto, cuánto había caído. La última vez que Wesker lo había visto fue cuando Spencer tenía sus setenta y dos, aún sano y activo; ahora, había sido recluido en una silla de ruedas con un equipo médico, que lo mantenía vivo, instalado en la silla. Spencer le dio la vuelta a la silla lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Wesker,, y esos imposiblemente ojos claros suyos se toparon con los de Wesker, ocultos, aunque Spencer parecía estar taladrándole con la mirada.

Wesker se mantuvo tranquilo e impasible mientras se miraban fijamente por lo que pareció años. Sabía que Spencer lo examinaba muy a fondo, escudriñándolo con esa mirada intensa suya, aunque Wesker no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Antes de poder hacerlo, sin embargo, la voz de Spencer rompió el silencio.

"Te he estado esperando."

Justo cuando había empezado a andar, Wesker se paró como si se hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible de nerviosismo. ¿Significaba eso que... Spencer sabía que vendría? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Era imposible! Wesker decidió apartar el pensamiento, aunque éste siguió gritando _'¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!'_ desde detrás de su mente. Los labios de Spencer formaron una ligera sonrisa, y Wesker pronto cayó en la fría cuenta de todo.

Spencer había sabido _todo_ desde el mismísimo principio.

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Parece que no me equivoqué," Spencer dijo tranquilamente, casi con suficiencia. A Wesker no le gustó nada en absoluto y de no ser por su tenacidad y su autocontrol, el haber apretado su puño hubiera delatado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"No estoy aquí para estar de cháchara, Spencer," Wesker dijo con un tono frío mientras se acercaba al anciano.

"Supongo que has venido a por respuestas."

Wesker obtuvo hasta otra pieza de evidencia de la manipulación de Spencer. ¡¿Así que él había controlado la situación todos esos años?! ¡¿Había controlado el curso de las acciones de Wesker sin que él lo supiera?! ¡Sólo había sido otra marioneta bajo su control, esos hilos invisibles habiéndole llevado a tomar todas esas decisiones, a matar a tanta gente!

_¡Al infierno con las víctimas! ¡Esto es escandaloso!_

El rubio se mantuvo frente a Spencer, su sombra alzándose imponente sobre el anciano, y Spencer tuvo el presentimiento de que todo llegaría a su fin más pronto que tarde. Pero tenía a Wesker frente a él, como el hijo pródigo.

"¿Respuestas? Estás al día, Spencer," comentó Wesker con superioridad, pasando por su lado y poniéndose frente a la ventana. "Parece que estabas bien preparado. ¿Significa eso que tú eras el verdadero titiritero y no yo?"

"Tú también eres astuto, Wesker. No me esperaba menos de ti," Spencer dijo con el mismo tono que él. La arrogancia le había sido devuelta, y cuán de enfurecido Wesker estaba, Spencer no se lo podía imaginar. Wesker inspiró hondo, el sonido disimulado por los rayos que golpearon el furioso mar bajo el edificio, y cerró los ojos un momento.

"Quieres saber sobre ti, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre tus orígenes? Sobre cosas como tu nombre, tu lugar de nacimiento, tu familia, ¿cierto?"

Las palabras de Spencer eran como cuchillos para Wesker, pero ninguno lo demasiado fuerte como para hacerle perder la compostura.

"Si haces el favor de empezar a explicar, Ozwell..." La voz de Wesker se apagó, dejando que Spencer le diera la vuelta a la moneda y le mostrara a Wesker su lado oscuro. Mientras Spencer comenzó a explicarse, Wesker anduvo en círculos alrededor de él en un intento de mantener su rabia a raya.

"Te hicimos una realidad mediante un proyecto que yo mismo comencé con un compañero de fiar, los 'Hijos Wesker'. Tenía... la intención de traer una nueva raza de humanos a este mundo, sobre la cual yo gobernaría. Para ello, te necesitaba a ti y a cientos de otros para hacer este sueño realidad. Con el virus Progenitor, fue posible comenzar el proyecto.

"Naciste de individuos de gran intelecto; era una inteligencia como la tuya la que necesitaba. El resto de tus compañeros compartían ese rasgo contigo y demostraron ser sujetos perfectos. Fuisteis forzados a olvidaros de vuestras familias, de todo lo que érais, y adoptasteis nuevas identidades. Se os puso a todos el apellido 'Wesker' y, así, se os aleccionó y se os enseñó bajo nuestra cuidadosa vigilancia."

Una pausa repentina siguió sus palabras. Spencer sufrió un ataque de tos que resonó por la habitación haciendo eco, una señal de su vejez y de su mal estado de salud. Fue durante esta corta pausa que Wesker esperó a que todo se asentara en su mente; cuán de cruel podía ser la verdad a veces.

"Te escogí a ti específicamente para que te unieras a Umbrella debido a tu brillantez," Spencer continuó forzosamente. "Mostraste gran progreso e inteligencia, como se esperaba de ti. A la misma vez, te hiciste amigo de tu compañero William, quien luego jugaría un importante papel en fases próximas.

"Cerca de 1985, empezamos la segunda fase de los 'Hijos Wesker', una fase por la que los mejores de los Hijos serían seleccionados. Se les administró a todos un virus experimental basado en el Progenitor que ayudaría a llevar esto a cabo, fuera de manera directa o por recomendación. Yo mismo le pedí a William que lo hiciera, aunque se negó al principio."

"Pero mira qué curioso," Wesker terció, su tono frío. "Y yo pensando que era un hombre diligente." El sarcasmo tan marcado hizo que Spencer sonriera. Oh, qué maravilloso sería dejar a Wesker afectado.

"Bueno, al final me las apañé para convencerle por... la verdad es que las malas, si me permites decirlo," contestó, su voz llena de maldad. "Creo que nunca te habló sobre el hijo que perdió en el desesperado intento de evitar tu destino, ¿no?"

_x_

"_Ella... está muy enferma, Wesker. N-No quiero perderla. Oh, ¿pero qué demonios? No tendría que haberte usado como el hombro sobre el que llorar, disculpa."_

"_No te preocupes. Ya te hubiera echado de aquí de no haber estado para la labor. Pero ya verás; se pondrá bien. Tómate un descanso y quédate a su lado; eso debería ayudar."_

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Completamente. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella, si no?"_

"_Supongo que tienes razón... Vale, gracias entonces. Se aprecia."_

"_No necesitas agradecérmelo. Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer."_

_x_

Y ahora, la manera tan brusca de la que Wesker se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada fue lo que delató su ira. ¡Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso! Wesker juró que mataría a Spencer cuando fuera el mejor momento; por ahora, eso no le interesaba.

Lo recordó. Aquello que William le había dicho sobre la enfermedad casi crónica de Annette durante los primeros meses de ese año. William no había soltado mucha prenda, ocultando cierta información. Wesker nunca se habría imaginado que era todo debido al asesinato de su hijo, causado por Spencer en persona. Fue una noche en la que Wesker le dio todo su apoyo pero daba igual lo que hiciera, William cayó en un auténtico estado de depresión.

"Y lo perdió. Después de unos cuántos años, te dio el virus experimental; él mismo me informó de ello la noche después de eso," continuó Spencer. "Este proceso sería el nacimiento de una nueva raza de humanos superiores, nacidos del virus Progenitor. A los 'Hijos Wesker' se les confió un gran potencial. Después del proceso selectivo, sólo uno sobrevivió: tú."

Wesker paró frente a la ventana, de espaldas a Spencer, asumiendo la información recién obtenida.

"¿Estás diciendo que fui que soy el producto de un experimento? ¿Que se me privó de toda oportunidad de vivir mi _propia_ vida?" le preguntó a Spencer con la voz hirviéndole de rabia. Dios, ¡todavía era difícil de aceptar! Pero de todas maneras, Wesker sentía nada más que rabia y frustración, todo seguido por un anhelo primitivo de _matar_ a Spencer y acabar con su mísera vida.

"¡Iba a convertirme en un dios!" exclamó Spencer, sus palabras seguidas por más tos. "¡Y crear un mundo con una nueva raza avanzada de seres humanos! Aún así... todo se perdió con Raccoon City..."

Oh sí, ese fatídico incidente en la ciudad fue la muerte de la información sobre el proyecto: 'Misión Código: XX'. Wesker cerró el puño, controlando el ataque de furia que muy posiblemente lo habría llevado a matar a Spencer aquel mismo instante. Levantó la mirada, fijándola en la tormenta de fuera, y supo que era el momento adecuado.

La hora que tomar el poder había llegado.

Inspiró hondo y suspiró, bajando los hombros con un aire de calma misteriosa y malvada.

"A pesar de ese contratiempo," asertó Spencer, "tu creación aún tiene su relevancia." Luego, su precaria salud le hizo toser unas cuántas veces más, y se levantó de la silla con dificultad. "Ahora, mi llama se apaga."

_Tu llama está a punto de extinguirse, viejo_, Wesker pensó mientras se volvía. Se sentía ansioso y expectante; estaba _tan_ cerca de la victoria, ¡tan cerca que ya podía saborearla! Sólo unos momentos más y él ganaría, el juego de ajedrez culminaría con el jaque-mate y se acabaría.

"Irónico, ¿no crees?" Spencer se preguntó, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus piernas temblorosas. "Para alguien que tiene el derecho de ser un dios..."

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Wesker. El rubio inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Spencer de por encima a Spencer, sus ojos aún escondidos pero brillando con fiereza detrás de sus gafas. La manera de la que se irguió, levantando su mirada a la de Spencer, inducía miedo.

"Para enfrentarse a su mortandad..."

Esos ojos azules claros de Spencer buscaron los que Wesker y, con los brillantes rayos de detrás, sólo pudo ver ligeramente esos ojos feroces y felinos de Wesker.

"El derecho a ser un dios..." Wesker repitió pensativo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante, y luego la furia se apoderó de él.

Esa sensación de furia la siguió una más cálida, tanto de alivio como la de la sangre de Spencer manchando la mitad de su brazo y alcanzando su piel. Había matado un hombre con sus propias manos, y en un muy literal sentido. Por alguna razón, Wesker se encontró celebrándolo interiormente como un sádico orgulloso de sus acciones, y vio cómo el rostro de Spencer palidecía rápidamente.

La llama se había apagado.

A la vez que Spencer dejó escapar un grito ahogado, Wesker sintió la tentación de cerrar el puño y crujirse la muñeca, deleitándose sintiendo la sangre de Spencer. El cosquilleo que asaltó su brazo y sus dedos fue una de semejante intensidad que Wesker hubiera sonreído como un demonio si se le hubiera permitido; ahora no.

Pero la victoria estaba a su alcance, y la había obtenido. Ahora, era _suya_. Era su triunfo, su victoria, su éxito, ¡y todo lo que fuera un sinónimo!

Más truenos rugieron detrás de ellos y, bajando su boca contra el oído de Spencer, susurró, "Ese derecho es ahora _mío_." Y hasta le sentó bien decir eso.

Wesker retiró la mano del pecho de Spencer y, con un ultimo suspiro, Spencer perdió el equilibrio, rodó escaleras abajo y cayó muerto, un fino hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de su boca. Wesker se aproximó al inicio de la pequeña escalera y miró a Spencer por encima del hombro, tanto figurativa como literalmente.

"¿El derecho a ser un dios? ¿Tú?"

_¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Él, un débil anciano... ¿Cómo podría comprender lo que significa ser un dios?_

Wesker sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, la risa que quería dejar escapar sonando en algún rincón de su mente. Ya tendría tiempo para reírse, oh sí. Spencer era sólo un chiste, Wesker era lo verdadero. Él era el legítimo portador del título 'dios'.

"Arrogante incluso hasta el final. ¡Sólo aquel de verdad capaz de ser un dios merece ese derecho!"

Le lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Spencer, entrecerrando los ojos con fiereza, y conforme un trueno resonó otra vez, Wesker se colocó frente a la ventana otra vez.

Sus esfuerzos por fin habían dado su fruto y había salido victorioso de la batalla. Sabía que la guerra aún seguía pero ahora, había ido a mejor; de eso estaba seguro. El tablero de ajedrez había sido girado, los bandos habían cambiado y ahora él estaba en el lado ganador. Antes, Spencer había sido las blancas y Wesker las negras, Spencer habiendo hecho su primer movimiento y habiendo determinado el curso y el final de aquella primera partida. Ahora, Wesker era las blancas y estaba listo para empezar otra partida con otro jugador sustituyendo a Spencer.

Era su partida contra el _mundo_ mismo. Y más pronto que tarde, su caballo haría el jaque-mate. El juego acabaría pronto, y ya podía ver su final.

Pero además de todo este entusiasmo y expectación, también estaba su furia, reflejado en la realidad como la furiosa y descontrolada mar que se extendía a sus pies hacia el horizonte, las olas chocando furiosamente contra los acantilados. Toda la información que Spencer le había dado era como una de esas furiosas olas chocando contra la pared de hielo que protegía su corazón y que impediría que _todo_ lo dañara. Pero ahora, se esforzaban por hacer que esa pared se derrumbara y, muy posiblemente lo haría, por primera vez en toda la eternidad.

Y así lo hizo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Wesker golpeó la pared frente a él con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando los nudillos por la áspera superficie con un breve pero intenso grito de furia que hizo eco en las paredes y amenazó con sacudir el edificio hasta sus cimientos. Se arañó el guante y los nudillos y, aunque el dolor en su mano era trivial, le ardía y le dolía con despreciable crueldad. Se le hizo caso omiso.

Jadeante, Wesker consiguió calmarse. Al principio todo era tan difícil de aceptar, y sabía que le llevaría su tiempo convencerse de todo.

_'¿Estás diciendo que fui que soy el producto de un experimento?'_

Esa había sido la peor frase de todas, el saber que no era más que un experimento -uno con éxito, afortunadamente- pero era un experimento de todas maneras, daba igual por dónde lo mirara. Que él hubiera dejado de lado su humanidad -aquella que él creía haber tenido- había sido todo intención de Spencer, y no la suya. Aunque tenía que admitir que le había permitido vivir una segunda vida, una vida que no empezó el mismo momento en el que dio esquinazo a la Muerte en los laboratorios de la mansión de Raccoon.

No. Esa vida empezaba _ahora_.

Wesker se quitó el guante derecho y se miró la mano, cerrando y abriendo el puño. Se preguntó, ¿era ese su propio cuerpo? ¿Su propia mano? ¿Era su propio cerebro el que mandaba los impulsos nerviosos a sus músculos? ¿Eran esos los suyos? No lo sabía. Más dudas nublaban su mente ahora, y le impedían pensar con racionalidad.

Pero después, no pudo contener la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro.

¡Qué ideas tan estúpidas! ¿No había desechado su humanidad por esa misma razón? ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por si era humano o no? ¡Él era un _dios_! ¡Tenía el poder para ser uno, tenía el derecho! ¿Por qué desaprovecharía esa oportunidad? Si Spencer había sido tan tonto y estúpido como para permitirle convertirse en un ser tan privilegiado, en semejante dios, ¡entonces era _su_ error! ¡No se iba a arrepentir de ello! ¡Wesker no se preocuparía por ello!

Con una sonrisa imborrable, Wesker deslizó la mano dentro del guante otra vez, con determinación. Oh, qué júbilo... Pero de verdad, ¿por qué debía importarle un carajo el ser humano si ser superior le concedía mucho más poder? ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad para ser un dios, para reestructurar el mundo a su antojo? Wesker no iba a pasar de largo, a ignorarlo; se había matado ya una vez por esa misma razón.

Ahora, puede poner su plan en marcha. Sabía que funcionaría, su plan. Con Uroboros en desarrollo, el arma que le concedería el poder para limpiar el mundo, de separar la broza del trigo, sabía que triunfaría. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Reescribiría la historia del mundo, y nada se lo impediría. Si surgían obstáculos, los destruiría, simplemente.

Obstáculos como Chris Redfield, que irrumpió en la habitación junto a Jill Valentine como si esperando su momento.

Wesker volvió a respirar hondo, dándose la vuelta y dándoles la bienvenida con aquella diabólica sonrisa suya, sus ojos reflejando su intensa sed de poder. Y lo conseguiría, incluso más del que ya tenía. Sintió como una sensación lujuriosa surgir en él; ahora, ese anhelo ardía como el más furioso de los fuegos. Triunfaría, _sabía_ que lo haría.

Había llegado la hora de acabar con la siguiente batalla. Había llegado la hora de prevalecer.

* * *

_Nota: Pues ahí va. A ver qué os parece. Es mi tercera historia oficial en español; qué nostalgia la de escribir en tu lengua xDDDD Y sí, he usado las comillas en vez de los guiones; los guiones son un pelmazo. Además, estoy acostumbrada al sistema inglés xD  
_

_Las reviews -tanto cachondas como constructivas- se aprecian!^^  
_


End file.
